Wrath of Steel
by BananaDaiquiri
Summary: Sequel to The Never Ending Storm! Post ND & JE. If the Cybermen were back on our universe with our Doctor what would happen if they fell through the cracks and ended up back on their original universe with the good old Rose/10.5.Part 2 of my AU series
1. Chapter 1

_Hi sorry I've taken do long to post this, I'm still no 100% sure if I even like this story! Any who this is the sequel to The Never Ending Storm so make sure you read that first if you haven't. _

_You might have to wait for the 2nd, 3rd and so on chapters because I don't have a clue! And this is my first attempt at action adventure, I normally write drama or summit along that line! ;) _

_Hope you enjoy and reviews are welcome_

_BananaDaiquiri _

_oh and I don't own Doctor Who .... Blah...BBC does blah etc. _

* * *

Chapter 1

They Always Survive 

"Rose, the Cybermen have breached, we've got only minutes until they get through the main doors!" Cried Ianto Jones using the computers which flooded the Torchwood Hub and slamming his fists against the desk.

"We can't defend ourselves, they'll kill us!" snapped Owen hysterically running up the steps from the hubs morgue area to join Ianto.

"I know, just calm down! The Doctor and Tosh are working on the EMP gun we found a couple weeks back. It won't get rid of them all, but we can at least try!" announced Rose stationed near Ianto peering over his shoulder. The hub was currently on 100% lock-down, but the Cybermen would soon be successful in hacking into Torchwoods systems.

"This is just bloody great! We killed the Cybermen last time, now we have to do it again" laughed Owen trying to remain calm to assess the situation.

"You heard the emergency broadcast, Torchwood one is down, we've got no chance in hell" added Owen wiping his forehead with the back of his hands.

"Look, I don't know what's going to happen. At the moment I'm just glad that Pete escaped with my mum and brother...anyway we'll figure something out. I've been in worse situations" replied Rose smiling like an idiot at the pair.

"Come on, let's go find the team, don't want to be stuck in here when the Cybermen get through" she confirmed leading Ianto and Owen away from the main part of the Torchwood hub and down into the lower cellars where the TARDIS was kept to find the Doctor, Toshiko, Jack and Gwen. Who were working on their only means of defence.

* * *

"Doctor, how's it going?" asked Rose moving to his side looking over his shoulder at what she thought was a broken EMP device.

"S'not looking good, why is it that you human's always find hairdryers. I bet you're the only species in existence to salvage unwanted hairdryers!" exclaimed the Doctor giving up and throwing the thing to one side.

"Well then that's just great, stuck in here with you lot...and we're going to die" shouted Owen.

"Owen please calm down, we need to remain focused and deal with the situation at hand" stated Tosh looking at the remains of the alien hairdryer on the floor and feeling slightly wounded at the fact the Doctor had just destroyed it.

"Assuming that the Cybermen have taken down Torchwood one and three, they must also have the government and the UN. Making us naturally the last line of defence!" added Tosh pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, and how are we gonna stop them?" piped in Jack with his American drawl.

"Dunno? But we'll think of something?" shrugged Rose

"Me and the Doctor normally make things up as we go along. Usually works as well" she inputted receiving a sly mischievous grin from the Doctor.

"Right then!" said the Doctor jumping up from out his seat, clapping his hands.

"We need to get out of here and bring the Cybermen down, sounds like a plan doesn't it?" he smiled grabbing Rose's hand and leading her towards the TARDIS. The others looked bemused as they never quite understood why the pair bothered with that old wooden blue box.

"The TARDIS isn't complete yet, so we can't travel anywhere. But there's enough power to open the perception lift and for you to escape." He stated going through the blue doors and coming back out with a large cable.

"Once you're out you need to find the main conversion factory and permanently shut it!" he continued plugging the cables in to a socket on the wall.

"What about you, you're going to be trapped in here" asked Gwen.

"And what about me, I'm not leaving you on your own again, you know what happened last time" snapped Rose. The Doctor gave her an intense glare, in which he pulled the plug out from the socket and threw the cable back into the TARDIS.

"Fine, we'll all get out! Toshiko get to the nearest computer. You need to hack into Torchwoods security protocol and lift the lock down, so that we're in control again" commanded the Doctor noting at sigh of relief from Rose. Tosh moved to the nearest computer and did exactly what the Doctor had asked of her. With a few moments of typing and hacking into the security system, Tosh had cracked it.

"We've got the power back, but the Cybermen have broken through, so we have to leave now!" she said getting up from her desk and gesturing the team towards the corridor and back towards the main Hub.

"Doctor, will the TARDIS be alright?" asked Rose hurrying along the corridor with the rest of her team.

"She should be fine, they won't be able to get in her" he replied as they reached as they reached the lift that would take them to the surface.

* * *

"We don't have much time, Jack, Gwen get on the lift quick we only have a matter minutes" spat Rose as she ran to the switch that operated the lift and flicked it.

A sound of clashing metal could be heard from the other side of the rotating door.

"DELETE"

"Shit, there coming" Owen shouted as he, Tosh and Ianto now climbed onto the lift.

"Just us left now" Rose commented as they both looked at the door.

"Yep" gulped the Doctor, the Cybermen were now visible.

"Delete" cried the Cybermen again, finally breaking the door down.

"Shit" gasped Rose, the lift had not returned yet but the Doctor hoisted her up before it came fully back down. He ran towards the lifts main control panel and flicked the switch.

"Doctor, what the hell are you doing?" called Rose watching the Cybermen breaking through. She reached for the Doctor who could just only reach her in time.

"God, your heavy" she laughed heaving him up before he was crushed by the pavement above.

* * *

"Well, that was close!" joked the Doctor how was slumped onto top of Rose and laying on a heap on the floor.

"Ow! For a thin bloke, you weigh a lot!" called Rose from beneath the Doctor.

"Sorry" he replied getting off her and offering Rose a hand, which she gladly took.

"Doesn't appear to be any Cybermen on the surface" said Ianto who'd been waiting patiently.

"Yes, but they'll soon show up, we've got to move...now!" interrupted Jack was linked with his wife Gwen.

"I suggest we get the SUV, then decide what our plan of action is" added Ianto.

"Yeah, hurry up then!" called Rose ushering Ianto Jones away.

Everybody watched with nervous eyes as Ianto disappeared, in the distance. The team couldn't help feeling relieved as there appeared to be no Cybermen on the surface...for the moment.

"So, got any great plans yet?" asked Rose who slid her right arm through the Doctor's left so that they were linked.

"Nope" he smiled doing the usual 'P' pop with his mouth.

"But since we may be the 'Last line of defence' I'm sure I can think something up!" he reassured Rose winking.

"I really don't get you two, how can you be so calm?" Tosh said genuinely curious.

"We just can" Rose replied; now smirking in the distance as the SUV rolled into site.

Ianto rolled down the mirror of the driver's side.

"You'll have to squeeze in, too many of us!"

With Tosh and Owen safety scraping in the boot of the SUV and Rose, Gwen, Jack and the Doctor in the passenger seats, the black SUV pulled away leaving the Hub infested with Cybermen.

"It appears that the Cybermen, haven't gone public yet, just tracking down and killing the defence first" reported Ianto whose eyes were fixed on the road ahead.

"Right, We've got Cybermen bases in London, Scotland and Paris!" announced Tosh from the back.

"How do you know that?" asked Owen.

"Laptop Owen!" she snapped and started typing at a furious place.

"Maybe if we take down all and destroy all of the conversion sites, then that should stop the Cybermen" she added.

"So it's just like the last time" stated Rose giving the Doctor a small smile.

"Only problem is we're gonna have to spilt up and I don't know how we're going to infiltrate and destroy three fully armed Cybermen bases" Tosh said looking up at the rest of the team.

"Who's going where then?" blurted Owen looking towards Rose as she was the leader of Torchwood 3 despite the Doctor's superior intellect and experience.

"Don't know yet Owen" shrugged Rose

"Just let Ianto find us somewhere to stay for tonight and then I'll decide ok" Rose told him calmly then turned back round in her seat sighing at the darkened streets from outside the SUV.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi this is BannaDaiquiri again and this is chapter number 2. Hope you enjoy and reviews are welcome!!_

* * *

Chapter 2

The Calm Before The Storm

After a couple hours drive Ianto decided to stop at a hotel, booking rooms for the team. Rose was rather tired and decided to call it a night and headed for one of the rooms. Bidding the team goodnight she'd reached her room and was surprised to meet the Doctor leaning on the door frame.

"So, I'm going with you right?" he asked letting her open the door with the room key and followed her inside like a love stricken puppy.

"You know, am not allowed to leave you by yourself!" Rose said referring to what her original Doctor had once told her on a beach in Norway.

"Besides I don't want to leave you" she smiled pulling him into a hug. Even though the first few months had been tough back on this world, Rose at the moment felt that she could finally start to forgive this version of the Doctor, as he was already making up for his wrongs in the last couple of months.

"You've been giving me smug looks all day, is there something you're not telling me?" asked Rose lowering her voice and leaned closer to the Doctor.

"Maybe" he replied in a husky voice moving his arms around her waist pulling her in.

"I know how the Cybermen arrived" he told her as he started nibbling on her ear.

"How?" Rose said pulling away from an annoyed Doctor said was expecting a reward for his work.

"Oh you know, Davaros pulling down the walls of reality...blah, blah, blah... you came back, the rift opened...Cybermen fell back through into this world, the usual" he said lifting his eye brows looking worried.

"I hope the Dalek's don't come back, I don't think I could deal with them again...not after what happened last time" he added sadly placing himself on the hotel bed and started staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Oh come on Doctor, you know it was the only choice... besides look at me I've committed genocide too, I murdered the Emperor, remember?" Rose responded comforting the Doctor, lying down beside him and holding his hand.

"You're not a murderer" he laughed turning to meet Rose's gaze.

"It's amazing how you still manage to keep me sane" he told her.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment" Rose said giving the Doctor a serious look for a moment before finally relaxing again.

"I don't know how we're going to deal with the Cybermen, that's why I need you in one piece...promise me you won't have a mental breakdown or summit" asked Rose keeping her eyes locked with the Doctor's intense brown eyes.

"I promise"

"Good, I'm tired"

The Doctor and Rose got ready for bed, wishing they'd packed for their journey as they were lacking in fresh clothes and nightwear. Once snuggled up with each other in bed the Doctor found it incredibly hard to go to sleep. Since being human only about a year now, he still found it hard to deal with the human emotions and the lifestyle. After listening to Rose's quiet breathing.

"Rose?" he asked her wondering if she was still awake.

"Yeah" she moaned turning in her sleep and hugged his chest.

"I was just wondering. If maybe we should get married?" he told her out of curiosity.

"And you say this now, when the world could be at an end!" spluttered Rose waking up properly after what he'd just asked her.

"Why not, I've always enjoyed a spot of drama, Rose" he piped longing to see Rose's expression but the room was to dark.

"Yes" she gasped

"Yes, to what" he asked her waiting to acclaim his small victory.

"I will marry you, on one condition"

"And what's that then" he pleaded.

"Just get rid of those Cybermen, night" she smiled and fell asleep in the Doctor's arms.

* * *

"Right, everyone here's the plan!" Rose commanded eagerly that morning while the team were eating breakfast.

"Like we discussed last night, we need to split and attack the Cybermen's emotion inhibitors... just like last time" The Doctor added throwing a wink in Rose's direction.

"The Cybermen can't handle themselves when the inhibitors are down"

"We need to split the team" Rose announced to the team who were rearing to go and save the world.

"Owen, Tosh you get Paris" she said while receiving nods from both Owen and Tosh.

"You three get Scotland, Coz I want London!"

* * *

"Rose...Rose! What the hell are you doing?" asked the Doctor stalking Rose Tyler through the abandoned hotel car park.

"Getting us a ride" she smiled pulling at the Doctor's long brown coat which he had retrieved from his nearly dead parallel TARDIS. Pulling out his sonic screwdriver she headed over towards a red Corsa and started sonicing at the locks.

"Rose, it's wrong to steal" Joked the Doctor fighting for the driver's side as after all he was the designated driver.

"Oh no you don't, you can't even drive a car, no licence remember and I hardly think that stealing a car in a crisis is a problem!" Rose said while shooing the Doctor to the passenger's side.

"Fine you win, but when the TARDIS is up and running I'm driving okay?"

"Okay, let's just get on with this. Right next stop London, save the world and all that".

Rose steered the red Corsa out of the hotel car park. Knowing that the team had set off to their locations briefed and ready for action, Rose felt as though this could be an successful mission... After all she had been through much worse.

"Do you think it's safe to get in contact with Mum and Pete yet?" asked Rose while the Doctor simply observed her face starting to show signs of worry, The Doctor had always loved the fact that Rose was so human no matter what she had done.

"No you can't...sorry but the Cybermen will track them, we can only contact the4 team, Tosh made sure that the Cybermen can't track us!"He told her giving her a sympathetic look.

"Rose, they'll be fine" he assured her then turned to face the front window.

"It's a bit late for road works" noted the Doctor as he could see men and a road block in the distance.

"Doctor, you need to put your glasses on!" she hesitated and suddenly applied the brake sending the pair forward in their seats.

Three Cybermen approached the vehicle.

"Stop or you will be DELETED!"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi again the third chapters up so enjoy! And don't forget to be the first to review this story as I am quite upset at the fact that nobody as reviewed!_

_I don't own Doctor who _

_BananaDaiquiri _ xx

* * *

It had been a long and tiring day for super temp Donna Nobel, who was currently established with the long running H.C. Clements a security firm as far as Donna was concerned. For even in this parallel universe H.C. Clements was still under Torchwood recognition and carried heavy guarded secrets beyond this parallel Donna's imagination.

She had been working there for at least six months now...And her long tedious day was about to become more interesting.

After fetching coffee for her co-workers, annoyed Donna placed herself at her desk and sighed. Her job was great, with good pay and friendly faces, but Donna had always felt that there was something missing from her life.

And that's when the headaches started.

"Ah" hissed Donna silently, finishing up some paper work and deciding that she had enough of staring at 'Bad Wolf' documents all day. After coming to a conclusion that she was done for the day, Donna took half an hour to drive from the office back to her home.

Still living at home with her mother Sylvia and Grandfather Wilfred, Donna arrived home and was greeted by her ungrateful mother.

"Why you back so early, it's only three. You haven't been sacked have you?" snarled her mother.

"No mother, I feel sick is all" Donna replied retrieving the Ibuprofen from the kitchen cabinet.

"Donna you're not going to get very far in life by skiving...and not to mention you're still only temping!"

"Yes mother, I don't really care , I'm just going to bed okay, night" she sighed washing down her pain killers with a glass of water and hating the fact that her mother thought that she was completely useless and had done nothing with her life.

Reaching her bedroom Donna collapsed on the bed, closing her eyes. Her head was pounding as the blood shifted around her body. Waiting for the pain killers to kick in, Donna hissed once more as the pain started to become more intense leaving Donna in horrific pain and pressure build up around the synapses.

And then it happened...

* * *

_Flash Back_

_Donna found herself in a white wedding dress in a strange but beautiful coral filled room, watching a man dress in pin stripe brown crying. _

"_What?" noted the man alarmed by Donna's presence._

"_But?" He continued but Donna had decided to cut in first._

"_Where am I?"_

"_What the hell is this place?"_

"_What?" The Doctor repeated completely dumbfounded._

_  
"You're in space. Outer Space. This is my... space-ship. It's called the 'TARDIS'." The man in brown told Donna. _

"_How am I breathing?" _

"_The TARDIS is protecting us." _

"_Who are you?" Continued a curious Donna. _

"_I'm the Doctor. You?"_

"_Donna." _

"_Human?" He asks looking down at her as if it was a choice. _

"_Yeah. Is that optional?" _

"_Well, it is for me." _

"_You're an alien." _

"_Yeah." He sadly smiled as he had just lost the love of his life. _

Before Donna could even breathe she was hit by a number of images and adventures in which she could not believe.

This was some crazy dream she was having.

* * *

_"You've got a... a... hatbox?!" The Doctor stated completely bewildered by this red haired women he'd grown fond of in such as short period of time. _

_"Planet of the Hats, I'm ready!" She told him in a fiery attitude. _

_The Doctor was stood in front of the TARDIS surrounded by suitcase looking, quite serious. _

_"Do I need injections though, do I? Like when you go to Cambodia, is there any of that? Cos my friend Veena went to Bahrain, and..." she stopped as Donna had finally realised that the Doctor didn't look quite as happy as herself. _

_"You're not saying much." She announced. _

_"No, it's just... It's a funny old life, in the TARDIS." He told her. _

_"You don't want me." Donna said feeling upset and rejected. _

_"I'm not saying that." _

_"But you asked me." She snapped noting the Doctor staring at her with sad features. _

_"Would you rather be on your own?" Donna said as she'd rather come to the point instead of playing word games._

_"No. Actually, no. But..." He stated throwing Donna's luggage to the floor. _

_"The last time, with Martha, like I said it... it got complicated. And that was all my fault. I just want a mate." _

_"You just want TO MATE???" Shouted Donna utterly disgusted with him. _

_"I just want **a** mate!" He reassured Donna but she just didn't quite understood what he had just told her. _

_"You're not mating with me, sunshine!" she told him once more. _

_**"A** mate, I want **a** mate!" _

_"Well just as well, because I'm not having any __of that nonsense. I mean you're just a long streak of... nothing. You know, alien nothing." _

_"There we are, then. OK." _

_"I can come?" _

_"Yeah. Course you can, yeah." _

_"I'd love it." He told her and they smiled at each other_

* * *

Donna then continued to have a number of flash backs of being in Italy during the eruption of Mount Vesuvius and remembering telling the Doctor that he needed someone to stop him. Donna also recalled listening to the Ood's song of enslavement and being on the breach of death on several occasions.

* * *

_Donna's final flash back was the most disturbing all her memories._

"_Donna, look at me." Asked the Doctor, But Donna was finding it hard as she felt as if her head as about to explode. _

"_I was gonna be with you... forever." Donna cried shaking and refusing to give up on herself as she knew what was going to happen to her. _

"_I know." Whispered her Time Lord counterpart. _

"_The rest of my life... travelling... in the TARDIS. The Doctor-Donna._

_(after a moment, it dawns on her what this means)  
__No. Oh, my God..." She realised now quite hysterical. _

_She's shaking her head, backing away from him, eyes filling with tears. He steps towards her and takes her by the shoulders. _

"_I can't go back. Don't make me go back. Doctor... please. Please, don't make me go back." She pleaded and begged the Doctor hating her former life and her past self. _

"_Donna. Oh, Donna Noble. I am so, so sorry." He murmured looking deeply into her eyes. _

"_But we had the best of times. The best." He told her watching the tears spill down her cheeks. _

"_Goodbye." _

_He places his fingers to her temples and closes his eyes  
_

"_No. No, please! Please! No, NO! No!" _

_

* * *

_

_End Flash Back_

Gasping, Donna bolted upright in her bed, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"I'm gonna kill that bloody Alien when I find him!" shrieked Donna.

* * *

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for not updating in ages thats coz am quite disappointed with the lack of reviews which would suggest that this story is crap! Oh well I don't really care I'm actually starting to enjoy writing this one now!!!_

_Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Daiquiri out! ;)_

* * *

Chapter 4

"Oh my God!"

Donna bellowed getting up from the bed and wiping the sweat that dripped from her forehead and catching her breath from exhaustion, new memories from another life now spinning in her head wildly.

"This can't be happening I should be dead? Why the hell am I not dead?" she asked herself utterly baffled at the situation she was in as in her minds eye she did not realise that she was no longer in her original world or body. Thinking back to her last memory once more she should have been in the TARDIS not at home, deciding to get up Donna went to find her Grandfather Wilfred.

Walking round her home Donna noted that a few of the details of her home had changed since the last time she was their for example the curtains and the sofa seemed to be an odd colour 'beige' her mother had always hated that colour. Noticing the slight differences around the house made Donna very uncomfortable as now that her complex Time Lord mind had returned. The parallel Donna's memories and current state of mind were being over powered and pushed to the back of her mind.

"Granddad" smiled Donna as she hurried into the kitchen to hug Wilfred.

"Donna you seem to be a bit more like you're old self, you feeling better?" he asked looking at her with a concerned expression.

"Yeah I'm great, have you seen the Doctor I need to speak with him?" she shrugged but couldn't help noticing the look of confusion in her grandfather's eyes.

"Doctor? But you never called a doctor! Are you ill Donna?" asked Wilfred quite alarmed at the fact that there was something wrong with his beloved granddaughter.

"You know the Doctor, Doctor the one that just saved you from being murdered by a horde of psychotic Daleks" she joked thinking that her grandfather was playing along like he would normally do.

"Oh god sorry, you don't know who he is!" Donna quickly reminded herself; this Wilfred was parallel and did not understand what the hell she was blathering on about.

"You must think I'm a real crack head Granddad" she smiled mentally slapping herself on the head.

_Why the hell I'm I not dead! And why have I stolen this parallels Donna's life, when I find that Meta-crisis and Rose there's gonna be war!_ Donna pondered as her grand father stood there dumb founded at Donna's strange outbursts about creatures called Daleks and medical physicians.

"Donna I sometimes worry about you" Wilfred said raising an eye brow at his only and favourite grand daughter.

"But don't forget, no matter what you get up too. I'll always love you Donna".

"Thanks Grand dad".

"Wouldn't even surprise me if you came down with that bloody swine flu, working in offices, you're bound to get it!" he told her patting her on the shoulder then left the kitchen to go and watch the cricket in the living room.

_Well at least I've still got the Doctor's mind _smiled Donna as now it would be easier to locate the Doctor this time as if he knew Rose's mobile number off by heart then so did Donna.

* * *

"Holy shit!" cried Rose manically trying to undo her seat beat as the Cybermen had fired at the car immobilising it and leaving both her and the Doctor at the mercy of the Cybermen. Feeling the adrenalin run rush through her body like it had always done when she was running for her life. Rose had managed to successfully free her self from the seat belt death trap. The Doctor in a state of panic had also copied her actions and fled the vehicle.

Bolting from the car the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her along with him. The car behind them exploded with a great bang sending shrapnel flying everywhere narrowly missing the Doctor and Rose. Cybermen were screeching in the back ground seeking blood, but the pair of ex-time travellers kept doing what they had always knew and what they always did best...ran.

"How they find us?" Rose panted as the pair ran into the back alley of a near by council estate, she had to stop now as she was exhausted from running for her life.

"I really, really don't know Rose. But it could be a problem for us" he said turning around to face her.

"After all this time I'm still not used to running in this body, heart can be a bitch sometimes" he smiled walking towards her a pulling Rose into a bone crushing hug.

"Welcome to my world" giggled Rose engulfing his warm embrace as there was a chill in the air and Rose's leather jacket was not up to the job of defending her from the cold.

Feeling a vibrating sensation from her jacket pocket, Rose removed her mobile from her pocket.

"Rose, I thought you said that all mobiles should be turned off. No wonder they found us!" sighed he Doctor resting his chin on Rose's head.

"Sorry I forgot to switch it off. Anyway what should I do it's a number I don't recognise" she stated hovering her thumb over the answer button.

"It could be mum".

"Or it could be an insane posse of metal idiots" concurred the Doctor.

"Don't answer it". He told her trying to grab her mobile from her to cut the call.

Rose however darted away from him and answered the phone call.

"Oh Rose... you didn't, if the comes to an end now then it's your fault this time, not mine!".

"Doctor, just shut up a moment" Rose moaned quietly shoving him away from her as he desperately tried to snatch her phone from her so that they do not need to face death for a second time that evening.

"Hello Mum? Is that you?" called Rose Tyler as she hoped that her family were safe and not dead or converted into those metal sociopathic freaks.

"Mum! How old do you bloody think I am?" growled a bolshie yet somehow very familiar and distinctive voice.

"OH MY GOOD DONNA IS THAT YOU!" cried Rose feeling quite overwhelmed at the fact that the person who she was speaking to was impossible.

The Doctor's faced dropped "Donna?" he said not sure how to react to this current predicament or how it was even possible that she had made contact with them. I his sad own reality he knew what had became of that ever so clever human Donna Nobel, just another fatality in his never ending battle to save the world. The Doctor had kept what happened to Donna a well hidden secret from Rose as he did not want her to worry about the other him all the time as he just wanted her to be happy and have a fantastic life. Knowing now that the Doctor will have to own up to Rose about his self acts and keeping secrets from her. The Doctor mentally prepared for the famous Tyler's women's' fury.

"Doctor" Rose called out waving a hand in front of his face but it appeared he'd gone into shock.

"She wants to talk to you" she said nudging him out of his realm of thoughts and back into reality.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello again I decided that this chapter was for Jack, Gwen, Ianto Tosh and Owen!! So enjoy and reviews are welcome!!!!_

_Kat BananaDiaquiri  
_

* * *

"Tosh, I am going to really bloody sick of France by the time you finish that bomb!" snapped Owen Harper as he waited for his team mate and friend to finish tinkering with her latest 'dooms day device'. The pair had arrived in Paris via Euro Star and was quite egger to help save the world so that they could take some much needed holiday.

"Shush Owen, I need one hundred percent concentration or I'll blow us up!" Tosh replied taking her eyes off the device for a moment to give Owen a serious glare. The pair was seated outside a restaurant and luckily enough for the both of them the device Tosh was fiddling with did not look like a stereotypical bomb, but more like a slightly larger than life calculator with missing buttons. The restaurant Tosh and Owen had been staking out at was called _La Grenouille Anglaise,_ a small yet cosy little joint that was obliviously aimed at tourists as the walls inside the restaurant were covered in garlic decorations and there was a blue, white and red theme in the place. Plus the waiters seemed to have an obsession with giant baguettes and rather large barrettes on their heads.

Being in public during this situation Owen and Tosh has found themselves in gave them a sense of security as the Cybermen had not gone public with their plans yet...whatever the plans were remained a complete mystery to Torchwood, but foiling evil master minds is what they did best anyway.

"Oh and Owen please try and not shout 'bomb' out load. You know people scare quite easily!" she told him pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose and continuing with the device in her hand.

"I know the Doctor said we should take out the emotion inhibitors, but I think it would be easier and more effective if we just blew up the entire factory" she smile then added slyly "And more fun, would you agree?".

"Since when did you do things for fun Tosh?" asked Owen now taking a seat next to her as he was sick and tired of pacing around and waiting for that bloody bomb.

"Since I met you of course and what's not fun about this job Owen?" she smiled flirtingly. She had always felt that she had a special relationship with Owen even though he could be a complete prat most of time, but when it was end of the world situations he'd always comfort her...in his own way of course.

"Well for bloody starters you d'have to put up with Ianto and Jack hitting on ya constantly and when performing an autopsy on a weevil getting covered in green goo" joked Owen picking up a bread stick from the basket at the centre of the table and sticking it in his mouth.

"You nearly done with that thing yet Tosh?" he spluttered spitting bread crumbs at Tosh.

"Nearly Owen, don't rush me or won't get it right! And d'you mind, you're eating like a bloody pig!" Tosh said annoyed wiping the crumbs off her blouse.

It had taken another hour before Tosh was completely satisfied with her bomb making skills and now so was very egger to but them to the test.

"Right now can we go a blow some shit up!" asked Owen flashing Tosh a charming grin.

"Yes Owen" she sighed wondering why all men had obsessions with blowing stuff up.

* * *

"Jack!"

"Jack, will you please stop flirting with Ianto, you're meant to be my husband. People are gonna think you're gay!" snapped an angry and heavily pregnant Gwen Harkness slapping her husband on the shoulder so that his attention was on her and not the suited coffee boy.

"When this bloody kid comes out you'll have to behave like a proper dad and not a queen!" she had told him for the hundredth time that day. Even though she knew that nothing was going on between Jack and Ianto, Gwen wanted the constant flirting to end as it was driving her mad.

"Gwen calm down. Stress isn't good for the baby" smiled Jack Harkness releasing Ianto from a head lock and running up behind his wife and hugging her.

"Well how can I not be stressed, I'm six months pregnant and about to enter a Cybus factory and I don't know whether or not we're coming back out alive!"

"We'll be fine" added Ianto as he jogged to keep up with the pair. They had arrived at the Scottish Cyber head quarters in Aberdeen several hours earlier than anticipated as Ianto had arranged a private Torchwood jet that had the journey a whole lot safer.

"This should be easy anyway; this factory isn't as well guarded as the other two so infiltrating here shouldn't be a problem. And when the inhibitors are down, less Cybermen will roam the streets" he continued as they approached what seemed to be an abandoned factory.

"Bloody, bloody, bastard...aliens! Why is it that when you want to go on maternity leave! Hell breaks loose!" Gwen ranted in her thick Welsh accent, as she used a Torchwood device to hack through the security locks on the factory gates.

"Technically they're not aliens" said Ianto swinging the gates open and withdrawing his gun and checking that the way was clear.

"I bloody know!! I refuse to call them human...when there's nothing human about them, the lifeless cold metal bastards... come on I'm freezing" she replied shivering and rubbing her arms to keep warm.

Ianto looked back at Jack who gave him a cheeky grin and mouthed the word 'hormones' so that Gwen could not hear.

After lurking in the dark for what seemed like several minutes trying to find a safe entrance into the factory, Jack had finally discovered a door with a padlock and chain attached. Pulling out his replica Second World War pistol he shot the lock, removed the chain and kicked the door down.

As they entered the dark and damp factory, the trio were stunned by the sight of hundreds of Cybermen lined in rows completely lifeless. A few moving Cybermen could also be seen patrolling the area, so Gwen, Ianto and Jack kept to the shadows to avoid being caught.

"Come on, we need to get on the roof...and destroy the inhibitor!" suggested Ianto being careful as he shifted his way through the lines of Cybermen, fearful that at any moment they'd come to life.

Successfully they found a staircase which appeared as though it was headed up towards the factories roof.

The team started to climb the stairs, but because of the building they were in was ancient... The stairs started to creek.

"INTRUDER'S... DELETE!" Cried the Cybermen who'd noticed them and was now at the foot of the staircase as Ianto kicked in the door at the top.

"Shit!" Moaned Gwen as she and Jack scrambled after Ianto and slammed the door shut.

"Oh fuck, we're never gonna have to time fit the bloody EMP now!" she panicked running her free hand through her hair. Jack ran back towards the door and attempted to hold it back so that nothing could enter... but in reality he knew that he was too weak to fend off any Cybermen that broke through.

"Forget the EMP, out my way!"

"Arrgghh!"

Gwen screamed as she swung her cricket bat at the inhibitor satellite dish hoping that it would solve their problems and hopefully save their skins.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

"You Time Lord... are bloody dead!" yelled a crazed Donna down the phone.

The Doctor had felt as though his ears were bleeding from the pitch of her banshee like cries.

"Donna, look! I don't understand? How the hell are you here? You should be dead?" He replied catching a confused gaze from Rose and sudden silence from his ginger best friend who'd he had missed everyday since his arrival in this universe. This Human Doctor also knew about the fait of Donna Nobel as humans could not handle the knowledge of a Time Lord but could not understand how she arrived here... it was just impossible to even start to think about.

"I don't know!" Donna burst out wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I was in the TARDIS and you said that I was going to die." she told the Doctor even though she was referring to his other self.

"He wiped your mind, didn't he? So that you didn't have to die!" he asked Donna but he could still hear her sobbing down the line.

"I was gonna stay with him forever...I'd rather have died then let him take my memories and take me back to that horrible life" she told the Doctor calming down wiping her red sore eyes.

"I'm so sorry Donna, the other me has never giving people a choice. He decides for you" he told her trying to give Donna as much comfort as possible then looked as Rose as he knew that the other Doctor had forced this life in her as well...not that he was complaining though as it does have it's benefits the Doctor secretly thanked his other self.

"I know this is hard for you Donna, just take it easy and get some rest you're just in shock... Me an' Rose will come and find you... I promise". Still feeling confused at this situation but glad at the fact that his best friend who'd he thought to be dead was still alive he continued.

"Look Donna the worlds in a spot of trouble at the moment, but once me and Rose have sorted it out...I'll help you find an explanation to why you've come here."

"Are you still him?" Donna asked him barely whispering.

"You know I am!" He hissed not wanting to bring that particular subject up as it had caused so much pain between him and Rose.

Rose was trying to get closer so that she could listen in to the Doctor and Donna's conversation, but was having no look as the Doctor suddenly got defensive and backed away from her.

Deciding that she was not going to be successful she leaned against the grotty alley wall and watched the frustrated duplicate sort out his life. It had taken her several months to decide whether or not he was the Doctor, but in the end she knew deep down that he was the same man...even if he did inherit a few feminine qualities from Donna.

Rose couldn't help but think _what does he mean...Donna's meant to be dead? Why would he keep something like that from me...and after all this time?_

"Right, Rose! Come on...the Cybermen still need to be sorted out!" he announced as he casually strolled over to her and gave her phone back.

He offered Rose a hand and helped her by pulling her up from the ground.

"So what did she say then?" Rose asked while being dragged out of the alley an across a deserted road. The Doctor remained tried to ignore as he didn't want the subject of Donna supposing to be dead, as he knew was would be worried about the other Doctor alone travelling in the other universe.

"If Donna's here then maybe...he is?" Rose suddenly stopped as her situation dawned on her "I'll be able to get back!"

The Doctor now has also stopped completely heart broken at her most recent comment.

"God, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that." Rose tried to correct herself quickly, but knew that she had hurt him.

"Course you rather be on the other universe, but as _I _told you before the universe's are sealed...he can't come back" he spun round and snapped at her. "So you're stuck with me here...end of!"

He headed off towards the residential area fuming with Rose helpless tailing behind him keeping her mouth shut as she didn't want to piss him off anymore that evening. It wasn't his fault that he was born in battle and that Rose knew that she'd preferred the god over the mortal man... _Well that's not completely true _Rose thought _I can have a life with this version of the Doctor which I could never have with his counterpart...that is a plus._

"Doctor, I'm sorry." She pleaded again after a few moments "I know what you're thinking; it's not what you think."

"Really?" he murmured as he approached someone's driveway and getting his sonic screwdriver from out his long coat pocket then sonicked the lock of a blue Land Rover. Opening the doors he stepped into the vehicle, used his screwdriver to start the ignition and bolted off the driveway with a all mighty screech.

"Get in if ya still wanna tag along with me!" he said opening the door and gesturing her o get in as the lights of the house with the Doctor had stolen the car from had turned on.

Rose was obedient and stepped into the passenger's side avoiding the drivers gaze.

"Off we go!" He smiled manically speeding up the street.

* * *

After what seemed a couple of hours of complete silence from the Doctor, Rose was getting sick of his mopping attitude and decided to break the ice...even if it was worth the trouble.

"I wouldn't leave ya even if he'd show up again, u'know?" She started off looking at his face but his gaze was firmly on the road and not budging. "I'm sorry about before, I know you're him and besides it's my responsibility to look after you...no matter what."

"Yeah, but would you really want to be stuck with me...I didn't even make the decision to stay here!" He retorted, his eyes still fixed on the road so that he could not show Rose Tyler any emotion.

"Why did you say that you suspected Donna was dead? And why didn't you tell me?" she asked curiously as she had always wondered why the Doctor had acted weirdly when his best friend was being mentioned.

"A Time Lord meta-crisis has never happened before... her poor fragile human brain couldn't handle the mass knowledge of a Time." He sighed decided to look her in the eye through rear view mirror. "I didn't tell you coz I know that you'd worry about him and want to go back...quite selfish really!"

"But you have to understand." He continued. "He'd eventually be alone in the end... It always happens to me!" The Doctor told her taking his eyes off her once more to concentrate on the road.

"Why'd ya think I call ya Doctor, instead of John?" Rose told him and smiled. "You're not selfish...but you still should 'a told me."

"Yeah I should have...so I'll also explain what I think happened to Donna when we were left on the beach." The Doctor said feeling that his next comment will cause an uproar leading Rose to leave him or something along that line. "Well, when I said died I meant, he wiped her brain...I wouldn't intentionally let Donna die."

"WHAT! Why the hell did you not mention this before?" Rose responded hysterical "You have no bloody right taking her mind from her...If that were me I'd rather die than live a life without knowing you... after all you make the people you touch better, so that they'll go an help others."

"You know what, Doctor you're a complete and utter twat sometimes."

"Oi, that wasn't me...well technically it was but that's not the point. All I'm trying to explain to you is that no matter what you do like looking in to the heart of the TARDIS or save the universe over, over and over again...He Rose will always end up alone." He replied turning round a corner quiet sharply making the pair slide to the right sides of their seats. "Besides Donna's here now so she didn't die in vain."

"Fine, whatever...If my mother were here she'd give you a bloody great slap." She said surrendering as she knew that this version of the Doctor would defend and argue himself to death...which did not go down well in the Tyler household as Jackie Tyler was also another well known martyr who'd never give up without reasoning.

"Good, glad you feel that way. Now if you mind I want to drive in peace, so why don't you sleep or summit...that's what I hear humans' these days do." He winked at her briefly while changing gear. "Need you well rested and ready for the front line in the morning... I plan to take the Cybermen out before tea time." He smiled manically as if their conversation had never happened, but the Doctor knew that it would probably be mentioned and referred to for the rest of his life.

"Okay, I was tired anyway, night" Sighed Rose making her self comfortable in her sleep.

"Oh and Rose?" he asked her sincerely.

"Yeah"

"Thanks for calling me Doctor and not John, you really do amaze me sometimes." He smiled lovingly at her.

Rose Tyler returned the Doctor's grin and ventured off into a deep slumber.

* * *

_There another chapter finished and lets just hope that it has restored faith for the readers of this fic so that they'll review. If not I'll just carry on :)_

_Any who hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks to those who have reviewed and added this story alerts etc etc...  
_

Kat


	7. Chapter 7

**2nd time I've posted this today just dunno where it went...enjoy**

**Kat  
**

* * *

"Christ, Gwen your raging hormonal state is making me quite Horney!" Jack exclaimed as he watched his wife pummel the nearest Cybermen with a cricket bat.

"Bastards head just came right off, what luck" rejoiced Gwen in her thick welsh accent as she walked towards the decapitated Cybermen and kicked its head away.

"Right, first things first!" called Jack and he gracefully moved his wife away from the Cybermen and removed the weapon from her hands. "I think we've had enough of Cybermen to last us an eternity" he smiled as he swung the bat, which smashed into the satellite dish sending electrical sparks shooting out in multiple directions. The team quickly pulled themselves away from the sparks and sighed in relief as the intense banging from the roof door had finally stopped.

"Why aren't we all dead?" asked Gwen completely baffled at what had just happened. "I didn't think that hitting the bugger would actually work? Oh well...Jack are you ok?"

"I'm fine the Cybermen have short circuited...instant death!" Jack shrugged pulling himself off the cold wet ground where the Cyberman had thrown him.

Jack stood up brushing the dust off from his jacketed, then went over and embraced his heavily pregnant wife.

"Jack? Where's Ianto?"

"Ianto!" cried Jack running down from the roof top and down the rusty fire escape where they'd originally came from. At first all Jack and Gwen could see was a sea of metallic with sparks shooting in every direction...there was no way in hell Ianto could have survived that. "Where is he?" murmured Jack weaving his way round the lifeless Cybermen which were piled up on the floor.

"Over there!" shouted Gwen running past Jack towards one of the Cybermen.

"Jack... Help me get this thing off him, please!" wailed Gwen as she crouched down towards Ianto who had been crushed by one of the Cyberman who'd fallen on top of him.

"Argh, this bloody kills!" shrieked Ianto trying to wriggle his way out from beneath the giant metal body, but trying to move his body only increased the pain. "God...I'm bleeding" he noted giving up moving and tried to keep still while Jack came up in front of him and lifted the Cyberman away. He thought that his initial wounds didn't look bad... but now he was staring at a pipe that had ripped through his chest due to the impact with the collision with the Cyberman.

"OH FUCK" he screamed staring down at his chest watching the blood pore out...moving the Cyberman from him had made his wound worse.

"Ianto! Don't panic your stuck against the wall...but you're going to be fine...just calm down." Gwen suggested knowing that Ianto was going to pass away at any moment.

"No I'm not... I've bloody been impaled. I can't die I don't want too" he sniffed as his world around him started to slow down and fade. "I can feel the darkness, I don't like it!" he said stroke of fear on his face. Ianto now propped himself up against the wall he was stuck on "What about the rest of them, we've only destroyed a third...And we don't even know what's causing the Cybermen"

"Shh Ianto, don't worry we've still got the Doctor and Rose. Their experts in this sort of thing" whispered Gwen gently as the tears streamed down her face. Watching one of her best friends die a horrible death was not something she was expecting this week.

"Don't you dare be scared of the darkness Ianto Jones, you've help save humanity so many times"

"Gwen thank you" Ianto smiled as his eyes slowly close for a final time.

* * *

DWDW

* * *

"Owen...Owen" called Tosh in a hushed tone. They were directly under the Cyberbase in Paris as Owen had suggested that the pair should take one of the sewers directly under so that they could plant a bomb and blow the base sky high.

"Tosh what now? We're just around the corner stop whining that's all you've done all day.... Owen this, Owen bloody that...just shut up for a moment ok?" he moaned turning round to see Tosh struggling to make her way through the pipe as she was only a short person and the sewage they were trudging through was right up to her waist.

"This is the most disgusting idea you've ever had Owen, I'd rather just stormed through the front door. Do even know how long it's gonna take to wash this stuff out my hair" she hissed while he waited for her to catch up. This was possibly the only time that she had ever never wanted to save the world if only the rest of the team could see her now...trailing through shit. At least she thought to herself that the Cybermen wouldn't even think of coming down here... they were safe as for now.

"We're here... happy now?" Owen called about ten metres ahead of Tosh. He stood there staring at his PDA. "Let's just plant this bugger and go home...piss of piss". Pulling his bag from his bag he did the zip and pulled out a device that looked slightly like a larger than life calculator with flashing neon blue buttons and placing it on the ceiling above them. "Right set this to thirty minutes and a giant nuke goes off blowing the Louvre" he manically laughed "Think of it Tosh all those famous paintings gone...because of me and you"

"Crime of the century...I really don't want to do this, but it's for a good cause...So Owen push the damn button and let's get out of here" she said returning his grin. They pair then headed off in the direction they came in a hurried pace not wanting to be caught in the blast zone.

* * *

Mean while back in the strange world of Donna Noble...

"Donna!" Whispered a menacing voice from within a shadowed area of a deserted alleyway where she had planned to meet up with the Doctor and Rose. The whisper of her name continued as Donna started to grow suspicious as she had recognised the voice but it was from a person that shouldn't have existed in this universe. Feel quite nervous but excited at the same time she headed in the direction of the voice, wondering whether they had too gone through the same experiences as her and ending up in the wrong universe. Impossible was Donna Noble as she had come to realise that she was a fixed point in time and her life interlinked with the Timelord who'd she had called her best friend, Donna couldn't wait to be reunited with him once more so she could slap him hard in the face for what he had done to her. Defeat was not in the Nobel name she didn't want to die but the Doctor had left her no choice in the matter and had taken it upon himself to decide to end hers... and that at least deserved a slap!!

"Oh My God is that really you M...!"Cried Donna but was cut short as she was grabbed from behind and instantly knocked out cold. The figure in the darkness looked down at Donna in pity, this person would have been considered a friend in another universe....But Donna was needed if her Master was to become King of the Cybermen and take over the Earth.

"Mistress!" called a deathly cold metal voice that had appeared from behind Donna. "What are we to do with this human?" It asked Picking up Donna and throwing her over its back as if she were like a sack of potatoes.


	8. Chapter 8

**2nd chapter for today just as I was starting to lose all hope I recieved a review...It's made me very happy thankyou!! :)**

**Just to spice things up abit I've decided to change my orginal story idea and throw another villian into the mix... and I've finally managed to work out an explanation to why Donna gets her memory back and some other stuff that I'm not gonna reveal yet.. muwhahaha XD **

**And wasn't Saturdays Doctor Who just great I love it...even though I typed in planet galifrey blog spot on google and found out about the Master had blonde hair a couple months ago...plus there some 11 shots with a new TARDIS!!!!!!!**

**Anywho hope you enjoy this chapter...reviews are loved **

**Kat**

* * *

"Rosie" The Doctor smirked nudging Rose who was fast asleep in the passenger's seat next to him.

"Mm" she moaned opening one eye but closing it straight away as the light coming into the car was far too intense. Yawning continuously she managed to slide herself up in her seat "Where we at?" she managed to say but still couldn't see as her eyes hadn't adjusted yet.

"Waiting for Donna, looks like she hasn't arrived yet, though I think it's rather odd since we're in her street!" he exclaimed with a hint of worry for his best friend clearly etched on his face. Donna would be completely bewildered with her new memories and knowing that she had once died...and his other self had killed her.

"Shall we go knocking on her door?" he asked "She might have mistook me and waited inside?"

"You can't just go barging in her family don't even know who we are... Why don't you just phone her again and get her to come out" she told the Doctor while rubbing his shoulder to comfort him. "I want to apologize for being a complete bitch about before it must have been hard for you not to tell me about what happened top Donna" she sighed but continued "He's alone out there isn't he?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry Rose" he assured her "That's the curse of the Time lords!"

"And what about the part Time Lord Meta Crisis" she asked looking into his hurtful eyes that had once again darkened with fear.

"Well we still have a forever if you want? Finish up saving the world, but go travelling this time...I hate being stuck on the ground" she comforted him and cupped his cheek.

"Yep" he smiled popping his 'P' just like his other self.

"Good" she replied "Me and you together forever"

They stared at each other intently for a brief moment before the Doctor decided to attack Rose's jean pocket for her phone, which he received a light slap from Rose in return.

Dialling Donna's number the Doctor waited patiently for her to answer...but it was not Donna who answered.

* * *

DWDW

* * *

"Martha? What?"

* * *

DWDW

* * *

"Miss Noble, by now you'll be wondering what is going on" stated the man who had blond hair which was concealed under a hooded jacket. He walked over to her and pulled her up by the hair "I know all about you Donna. Who you are...what you are and how you're here" he continued letting her go and kicking her to the floor once more.

"What...Don't I know you, I know you're face...but I can't remember!" she trembled noting that she was bound together and blood was spilling out of her mouth.

"Yes you know me Donna Noble...but I have never met you before as you have the stolen memories of the man that I need to see dead!" he spat "And right at this very moment I have Cybermen and the clever Martha Jones out looking for him and once they find him...DELETE" he laughed spinning on the spot then clapping. "He's destroyed my world once before...but he'll not succeed again" Harry Saxon finished then smoothly walked out the darkened room and left Donna Noble in her prison cell.

* * *

DWDW

* * *

"Yes it's Martha...Look John I know we've had our problems...but it's what all couples have gone through. I just didn't expect that you'd leave me for that comatose cow!" greeted Martha Jones on the other end of the line. The Doctor was in shock he was not expecting the 'parallel nut cake' as he and Rose called her to be answering Donna's phone as parallel Martha shouldn't have even known who Donna was.

"I've been looking for you John, where have you been?" she asked the Doctor could hear a tone of desperation in her voice.

"Look Martha where's Donna?" he simply said as he did not want to continue this conversation.

"Well she came looking for me...thinking I knew this Doctor person...but I told her that I was a Doctor and then she mentioned you" she told him.

"Where is she?" he asked again growing more impatient by the moment.

"She fine Doctor...if that's your name, she just collapsed in front of me...she looks seriously ill."

"What!" called the Doctor growling down the phone at Martha "If you've hurt her..."

"She's fine John...just come down to my apartment in London, I'll give you directions."

"I know where you live Martha...I'll come down and get her" he told her once more remembering the other Martha who he'd missed from the other universe...this version was not the kind women who'd saved the world by telling stories for 365 days.

"Really? I knew you still loved me" chirped Martha down the phone "But I warn you I have a new lover now and he wouldn't leave me for some blonde tart!"

Rose had heard this as she was closely listening to the Doctor then grabbed the phone from him feeling the rage soar through her veins. "Oi you stupid bitch! Watch your tongue, or I'll rip your entire head off this time instead of leaving you bald!" she snapped but the Doctor quickly took the phone from her and switched it off. Fuming Rose groaned and collapsed back into her seat...she will not let that Martha Jones get to her she decided while trying to calm down.

"I don't think you're a blond tart" the Doctor said cheekily cupping her face and then kissed her meaningfully on the lips which she returned. "I love you" she smiled and returned his gesture by kissing him on the forehead.

"Right lets go get Donna...again." he sighed and started the car.

* * *

DWDW

* * *

"My Master, he is coming." Martha told Harold Saxon as she ran towards him then kissed him passionately.

"Yes good" he smiled while having a firm hold around her waist. "Once we have the Doctor there's no stopping us taking over this world. Even if most of our Cyber army has been destroyed, I can still brainwash the nation... I know I can do it" he smirked and started kissing Martha deeply again.

"How'd you know you can do it?" asked Martha, she had only met this man a couple of months ago but he had quickly swept her off her feet.

"How I know I can do it? Well let's just say I've done it before...and you were there, but not so willing. In fact you stopped me." He told her still holding her tightly.

"Really? You are strange Harry...I won't stop you this time, I promise." She smiled not having a clue what he was talking about but going along with him anyway. Martha Jones was in love...even if he was a complete nutter.

"Well I better be going... don't want to be seen by the Doctor just yet. And I've got to go and do what you humans call sleep. God sometimes I hate having a human body, do you not find it disturbing that you only have a short life span." He ranted then kissed Martha once more and left her apartment. All the Master had to do now was wait, wait till the Doctor and the one known as the Bad Wolf arrive and then he could destroy them and start his empire.

"AH" Hissed the Master scratching his head, the drums were getting loader...

'Dum', 'Dum', 'Dum', 'Dum'. Four knocks and he will die thought the Master.

* * *

DWDW

* * *

"Right Rose Tyler" announced the Doctor. "Welcome to the home of the 'nut job' as you so clearly put it." He smiled while parking the car and getting out of the vehicle.

"S'not my fault...she is. I mean there must be some reason to why she's completely infatuated with you...you only spoke to her once!" she told him while she came out the her side and slammed the door.

"_Infatuated _rather a large word for even you Miss Tyler" Joked the Doctor while he held out his hand wriggling his fingers ready for Rose to take it.

"Shut up!" she replied and playfully nudged him.

"I don't blame her who wouldn't be obsessed with a handsome devil like myself!" he said trying to rub it in.

"Alright! But I'm not obsessed!"

"And travelling across the universe isn't obsessive?" he continued.

"No it wasn't...and anyway if I didn't the universe would have been destroyed...and you wouldn't be here now with me." She told him defensively and nudged him again.

"Fare do's Rose Tyler"

"Allons-y" asked the Doctor.

"Yep Allons-y you big eared idiot!" smiled Rose as the Doctor knocked on Martha Jones's front door.


End file.
